Halloween Night Colorful Coord
(ハロウィンナイトカラフル) is a Lovely-type coord that is Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Halloween Night Purple Coord, Halloween Night Coord and the Halloween Night Green Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A white top with a band of indigo going down the middle that has diagonal crossing hot pink lines adorned by tiny pearls. This is lined by yellow frills, and around the bottom is a hot pink band with black bat wings sticking out of the back, followed by ruffled indigo and orange fabric with white spiderweb pattern and black lining. A fluffy sky blue band sticks out beneath this, and covering the chest is black and white pointed spiderweb fabric. Wrapped around the left shoulder is hot pink, purple, sky blue, and yellow striped fabric. Puffy, ruffled yellow and black sleeves worn beneath the shoulder are bound by a hot pink band on top and a pointed cuff, coming in black for one arm and white for the other. Connected to this is an alternate colored glove with a portion of the wrist cut out and lined by frills of yellow for the right arm and indigo for the left. Both gloves have a diamond pattern pattern going down the middle with two bow charm bracelets composed of the tops various colors, with the addition of lime on each wrist. A white scalloped neck piece is included with black, white, and hot pink strips of fabric and a single yellow and white striped piece hanging from an orange band adorned by a tiny ghost wearing an indigo flower. Skirt A ruffled tutu made from four pieces of fabric with hot pink and yellow lining the bottom. The fabrics come in white, indigo, sky blue, and orange, with pieces of fabric coming in lime for the orange, and hot pink for the indigo, each held by pearls. Sewn around the skirt are various white, black, and sky blue dotted candies and a ghost holding candy. The waistband is black with a yellow frilly trim, and sticking out from the bottom is a fluffy black layer of fabric covered in pearls. Shoes Boots matching the top with a black toe and heel. The yellow sole is a partial platform, and the heel is tipped in hot pink. The ruffled cuff comes in yellow, hot pink, and sky blue, and included are a pair of black stockings with pointed lining around the top and a stitched pattern going up the side. On the left leg below the knee are indigo and hot pink curly ribbons ribbon held by a ghost carrying a large candy. Accessory A yellow, indigo, and hot pink bow with a black center and a ghost behind it. On the side are curled ribbons of black, white, and sky blue. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Jewel Vol. 4 Gallery Official Coord Official Arts EGQ0KvsVUAAjLZy.jpg EF6fnf-UcAA29hg.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Jewel Vol. 4